Naruto Neo maverick hunter x
by True Assassins
Summary: Naruto finds a pile of former Mavericks and maverick hunters dead and thinks they are asleep or knocked out trys to wake them and accidently absorbs them and learns their abilities how will the world change with Naruto being strong read and find out


**Hey guys this is Scorpion Royalty and the winner of the poll is Son of Hei which will be after 2 of my new stories so anyway this is a Naruto megaman cross which is sorta different from what I have seen on this site**

3000 years before present time

a team that consisted of the maverick hunters and former Mavericks were fighting against the ultimate Maverick Sigma in a form none of them had ever seen before it was his ultra form and despite everything that Megaman, Zero, Axel, Bass, Protoman/Blues, Beastman, Searchman, Dark Mantis, eraseman and finally Shadowman were out of every attack they had

**"Now you see you can't defeat me I am more powerful than all of you seperate and combined so you have no chance I will eradicate this world and create a new one in my image all humans wiil be killed and only reploids loyal to me will survive Mwuahahahahahahaha"**

"We may not have much left but we will die trying to defeat you sigma" said megaman the others agreeing "Everyone let me absorb your powers I think we can defeat him but it will take everything we have and we most likely won't survive but neither will he" the others nodded and when megaman absorbed all the powers his body grew to the same size as the ultimate sigma body and his buster became the ultimate mega buster when he aimed it looked like the reguler mega buster after being upgraded in the capsle but then several new missile holes opened up making it look more deadly and it was megaman aimed and when it hit Sigma a huge explosion went off but before the mavericks and hunters died they created a barreir to stop anyone who was not worthy to hold their powers to enter said area.

Present time

A young blonde haired 8 year old Naruto was running from a mob of civilians and ninjas his anbu squad turning a blind eye to what was happening hoping to be rid of the little nuiscence in their opinion but today all things would change and truths would be revealed about the people of the world that should never have been forgotten in the first place but right now Naruto ran straight through a gate that without reading it he would of known it was the forest of death Naruto kept running and right threw the barreir that was invisible and took him to the area where the fallen mavericks and hunters were.

"what the hell is this place Naruto saw he was in some kind of lab like place and saw ten men in wierd armor on the ground.

Naruto thinking they were just knocked out came and tried to wake them key word is tried once Naruto touched them the bodies were absorbed into Naruto. After touching and absorbing the last person Naruto blacked out and was sent to his mindscape this is where our story truly begins

Naruto woke in a dark sewer like place and heard voices down one of the corridors he started toward that area and was surprised to see the men he tried to wake up.

"I can't beleive its been 3000 years since the final battle and we are just now found said a man in a black armor with a brown cloak around him

"Oh shut up bass we just need to be glad our powers are gonna help save the world again" said a man that looked like he was mostly beast"

"Like beastman said we are gonna help this kid and save his world from that bastards latest project even if he is dead the project can ressurect him" said a praying mantis like man whos armor was pitch black saying him with full on hatred

"calm down everyone especially you three Bass , Beastman , Dark mantis our host is here and we should explain things to him" said a man wearing blue armor and Naruto just now realizing these were the men he had tried to wake up but they had dissapeared.

"Hi my name is megaman the one that is wearing red Armor and has long white hair and the sword is Protoman the one that looks like him only with a blonde hair in a sort of ponytail is Zero the other red armor one is Axel the skeleton looking one with the scythe is Eraseman the green one with the gun or scope gun is Searchman the beast looking one is beastman the one wearing black armor and th brown cloak is Bass the praying manits is Dark mantis and finally the ninja looking one is Shadowman we were Mavericks and Maverick hunters Now a Maverick is a machine reploid or mechanaloid that goes rogue because of a virus we came to call the Sigma virus. Sigma was our former leader in being a maverick hunter but he was the one who created the virus and we did not find out until he tried to kill Zero and Myself the former Mavericks joined us in defeating him for the final time because they found out that he was using them knowing I would be able to beat them and because being a maverick kinda makes you crazier everytime you tap into the virus which happened to a lot of good Hunters and they saw the after affects".

All the hunters and x-mavericks looked down remembering some of the mavericks that used the power of the virus to much including Storm Eagle, Flame Stag, Boomer kuwanger, and all the other mavericks that were once the top squad of hunters themselves but gave into madness as the virus slowly ate at their insides and fueled as a power source for sigma ultra form used in the final battle.

Megaman and company had decided to show Naruto some of the events in their time in the past to show him some of the things the old virus could do and gave input on what the new one might be able to do and Naruto decided to be trained by these elite of the elite hunters.

8 years later

Naruto had been training with all the weapons and armors of the former hunters and had become known as the hunter to the entire elemental nations simply for doing one thing killing Hidan the imortal

Flashback 1 year ago

Naruto in his Armored form had the Z saber and proto sword out he was standing across from a man in a black cloak with red clouds he was Hidan the immortal jashinist who was cussing up a storm about how Naruto was a pussy and shit like that when he felt his body get peirced by what looked like a needle with Red threading but that was only the begginging for in the needle was a pain amplifying poison as well as a poison that kept the person alive and awake for the torture that was to ensue

people with weak stomachs should turn away until you see bold lettering saying it is over.

"Tell me who you are working for and I will end this fast if not then in the next 3 days you will experiance me cutting you open and stitching you back up with your organs stichted to the outside of your body and stitched up as well"

"Fuck you I can't die anyway Jashin-sama grants me immortality"

"fool everything can die even your jashin so you are a fool to think that you are truly immortal"

"Ha shows what you know you fucking pussy ass samurai wannabee"

"You know what I am tired of your fucking mouth let the torture begin"

Naruto cut Hidan up and took all his organs out including his heart lungs stomach and all his other major organs and started to cut them open and stitch them back together along with HIdans body by the time he was done it had taken well over 2 days to do all this now imagine how much pain hidan is during this process with a pain amplifier for 1000 times the natural pain and not being able to pass out or die would suck finally it was done and Hidans organs

were sowed on the outside of his body and his ears and eyes were cut out and off and were stitched onto his stomach he was bleeding all over and his guts looked like they had been malled and eaten by a pack of lions and spit right back out a single strand of loose string hung from Hidans neck and Naruto grabbed it and pulled it and the scream from hidan was deffening before it fell silent for Hidan the immortal was truly dead and Naruto took his cloak and shredded it and hung the bottom half around his waist as a souvenir

Flashback kai

He was the first SSSSSS ranked person in the bingo book with a just go ahead and dig your grave where you stand order.

He was right at the door to a man who the towns people told him could help him find gato to kill him a man known as Tazuna.

"Knock Knock"

Naruto had knocked on the door and heard a womans voice Say coming when the door opened a beautiful woman with blue hair a soft face and looked to be late twenties early thirties was standing there with a smile on her face until a kunai wizzed past her and was caught by the man in the doorway he looked at what was in his hand and litterally crushed it with his bare strength no chakra added to it and walked in "I am here to ask Tazuna where I can find this Gato person and kill him my masters taught me not to let people suffer and that is what I plan to do looking around the room he saw twelve teens and six adults as well as one child the four ninja looking adult were looking like they were about to crap themselves well the guys the woman with red eyes black hair and a bandaged dress was drooling at his wild looking nature and his muscles and abs.

the Teens were fainting since this man was in the books in the academy said to have gotten the bounty on almost all the ninja in the bingo book single handedly and was known as the hunter or the ninjas version of the Boogie man that made anyone afraid to be a nuke nin they had all seen the battle against hidan on those screens that came out of nowhere and were scared to death at how brutal the death was and how long the guy must of been in pain Sasuke was looking at him with greedy eyes thinking he could get this mans powers oh how wrong he was.

**Next time the death of Gato and some of the powers Naruto has will be shown and Kurenai ogles him some more hope you enjoy this story I know I enjoyed writing it oh and just so you know the new stories coming out are the next one is called Naruto and the new Masters of the universe and the next is the one that won the pole vote Naruto son of Hei**

**here is the link to see Naruto without his armor**

**.com/art/bad-ass-naruto-178756346  
><strong>

**Anyway read and reveiw hope you review I want them and if you flame be warned you will be ignored and or shown on my next chap as a loser anyway ja ne**


End file.
